1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit, a flexible wired circuit board, or a multi-layered wired circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in order to correspond to higher wiring density, wired circuit boards such as a suspension board with circuit and a flexible wired circuit board, have been known to have, as a wiring structure, a double-decker structure such that one wire is arranged in opposed relation to another wire while an insulating layer is interposed between these wires in their thickness direction.
For example, in order to suppress the occurrence of cross-talk in the conductive layer, there has been proposed a suspension for discs, including a second layer (lower-side insulating layer) of an insulating layer, a second conductor (lower-side conductor) formed thereon, a first layer (upper-side insulating layer) of the insulating layer which covers them, and a first conductor (upper-side conductor) formed so as to be arranged in opposed relation to the second conductor in the thickness direction of the insulating layer (cf. for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-133988).